Love In An Elevator
by loquaciouslauryn
Summary: When the Warblers are on a trip and Kurt and Blaine are running late, they take the hotel elevator and end up getting stuck in it. What happens to the friendship of the two boys who are secretly in love with one another?


A/N: Considering I just added a chapter to The Boy Next Door, I thought I'd have no brain to write… but I guess I do. So, here's a little something I felt like writing. For the record, **Blame It On The Alcohol **never happened. (:

Kurt and Blaine finally left their hotel room and piled into an elevator. They were behind schedule, and needed to catch up with the rest of the Warblers. Blaine glanced at his watch and sighed

"They should still be down in the lobby, we're only two minutes late." Blaine said. Kurt sighed

"Thank God."

They both watched as the elevator descended floors; from five, to four, to three, to two to….the elevator stopped

"What's going on?" Kurt asked fearfully.

There was a silence among the two boys.

"Uh… I think the elevator stopped." Blaine murmured.

There was another silence between the two teenage boys.

"Oh my God, Blaine WE'RE GONNA DIE!" Kurt practically yelled

"WE'RE GOING TO ROT IN THIS ELEVATOR AND WE'RE GOING TO DIE AND…"

"Kurt, calm down!" Blaine said. He grabbed Kurt's hand and squeezed it. Kurt immediately shut up. Unbeknownst to him, Kurt was madly in love with Blaine. The touch of their hands created sparks for Kurt, and immediately calmed him. Kurt was claustrophobic, but if he had to be stuck in an elevator with any other person, he would choose Blaine.

"It's going to be okay, alright?" Blaine soothed. Kurt nodded in fear. Blaine walked over to the box phone they kept in elevators for emergencies like the one they had been caught in.

"Hello? Yeah, my friend and I are stuck in an elevator…. Yeah….okay…. I understand…thank you." Blaine hung up the phone and turned back to Kurt. He hated seeing Kurt so filled with fear. He secretly had a crush on the boy and wanted nothing more than to get him out of here. But if he was going to be stuck in an elevator with somebody, he'd wish it to be Kurt.

"It's okay, they're starting work on the elevator immediately and should have us out in an hour."

"A whole hour?" Kurt groaned.

"Hey, don't fret. It'll be alright. We'll find something to pass the time." Blaine comforted. He took a seat on the floor next to Kurt.

"We could play truth or dare." Blaine suggested

"We can't do any dares, Blaine. We're stuck in a frickin elevator." He groaned

"Well…. Then we could just play truth." Blaine suggested. Kurt raised an eyebrow

"Well, there's nothing else better to do." Kurt grimaced. Blaine smiled.

"Okay, we get one pass each. If there is one question you didn't want to answer, you can pass on it, but only once. And everything that is said in the elevator stays in the elevator. And we're best friends anyway, so it's not like that would be an issue."

Kurt shrugged. "Fine."

Blaine thought for a minute before he spoke.

"What qualities does your ideal boyfriend have?" Blaine asked. Yes, he was taking a risk early in the game, but he couldn't think of anything else. Now was the time to ask these sorts of questions.

Kurt pondered the thought for a moment. Of course, all he would have to say is Blaine, because really, his ideal boyfriend is Blaine, but Kurt wasn't about to confess that.

"I like musicians. I like the idea of being serenaded. I especially like musicians who play piano. I like them a little bit shorter than me, though not too short. And I like someone who is romantic. Yes, definitely romance." Kurt gushed. Blaine's heart sunk. For a second, he thought the person Kurt described was a lot like him. But he didn't consider himself a romantic.

"Your turn." Blaine simply stated. Kurt thought for a moment before he spoke.

"What is you biggest pet peeve?" Kurt asked. Blaine thought for a moment.

"I hate selfish people. A lot. Like, I don't even know how to expand on that…..I just don't like people who only think about themselves." Blaine expressed. Kurt nodded and waited for Blaine to ask him a question.

"You said you like romance before. What is the most romantic dream you've ever had?" Blaine asked. He felt his heart flutter. He didn't know where all of this was coming from. He was taking huge risks.

Kurt felt his heart stop. He was not about to tell Blaine that his most romantic dream was about him. He was especially not about to tell Blaine the dream was the two of them watching the sunrise and Blaine kissing him awake. He was not ready to share that information.

"Pass." Kurt squeaked. Blaine raised an eyebrow, though did not argue. He felt slightly disappointed, however, because he was really looking forward to hearing about Kurt's romantic dreams.

"If you could change one physical feature about yourself, what would it be and why?" Kurt asked.

"That's easy. Definitely my hair." Blaine said.

"Why?"

"Because…. It looks awful. I have to wear all this gel to make it look semi decent. Otherwise, it looks like there's giant tumbleweed on my head." Blaine said. Kurt giggled

"I doubt it's that bad. I'm sure it looks amazing, you just don't see yourself like I see you." Kurt blurted out. He felt a red blush take over his cheeks. He hoped Blaine hadn't heard the comment, but they were in an empty elevator. Of course he heard it. Blaine's heart beat picked up its' pace. He decided to just ignore Kurt's comment.

"Who is the last person you'd want to be stranded on an island with and why?" Blaine blurted out. He needed to cut the awkward tension between the two of them. Kurt laughed at the question

"Definitely Rachel Barry." He laughed.

"Well, I don't think we need an explanation for that." Blaine laughed. Kurt just smiled and nodded his head.

"Who was the last person you kissed?" Kurt asked.

Blaine froze. He contemplated on telling Kurt his answer. Kurt wouldn't judge him if he said it. He decided to just go for it.

"I've never kissed anyone." Blaine stated. Kurt raised an eyebrow

"Really?"

"Nope."

There was a small silence between the boys

"Why?" Kurt finally asked. Blaine sighed

"I'm waiting for someone special to share that with." He said out loud.

"What is one talent you wish you had?" Blaine asked. He was trying his hardest to get away from the subject.

"Juggling." Kurt blurted out. Both of the boy laughed

"Juggling?" Blaine asked

"Yup. It looks really cool. I would like… juggle fire or something." Kurt laughed. Blaine smiled at Kurt. Only Kurt would say something like that. And that's just one of the reasons that caused Blaine to fall for him.

Kurt pondered what his next question would be. He wasn't done with the whole kissing thing. He couldn't believe that Blaine had never kissed anyone. Blaine was so talented, and so good looking, and yeah, the out and proud gay population was very minimal in Ohio, but it was there, especially at Dalton. He was very surprised by this.

"Has there ever been someone you really wanted to kiss?" Kurt asked. He almost felt guilty for asking. But the two were best friends and they did trust each other.

Blaine began to panic. He really wanted to kiss Kurt. Of course, he never worked up the nerve to do it because they were friends and he didn't want to scare Kurt away.

"Pass." Blaine said. Kurt felt a slight disappointment with Blaine's response. He wished they hadn't done the pass rule, but then he remembered it saved his ass much earlier in the game.

"Have YOU ever kissed anyone, you know besides the whole… thing.. at school?" Blaine asked. Kurt scoffed

"Yes, but it doesn't count either."

"Who?"

"I made out with Brittany back in sophomore year." Kurt stated. Blaine became very confused

"I thought you were gay?"

"Oh I'm gay, definitely. But long story short, I wanted my dad to think I was manlier so I set it up so my dad would walk in on me making out with her. Not one of my finer moments." Kurt laughed. Blaine giggled at him.

"How did it…. You know…. Feel?" Blaine asked

"Since when did a game of truths turn into a Q&A session about my make out session with Brittany?" Kurt asked jokingly

"Uh, since you mentioned, you, Kurt Hummel, out and proud Kurt Hummel, told his best friend that he made out with a girl." Blaine said. Kurt laughed

"I don't know… I mean… I didn't think it felt nice. I wasn't into her that way. I think if it was with someone I was …. I don't know…. Attracted to? It would've felt better." Kurt said, partially sarcastic and partially serious. I laughed

"I can't believe you made out with a girl." Blaine laughed

"Shut up while you can, Blaine. Now it's my turn." Kurt said

"If your life was a movie, what rating would the critics give it? Like… would it be PG, PG-13.. like…?"

"What kind of question IS that?" Blaine asked. Kurt laughed

"I don't know, just something that popped into my head. Blaine smirked

"Well fine. It would be G, because my life is BORING." Blaine exaggerated. Kurt laughed.

"Your turn." Kurt said

"I'm going to use a question you used on me. Has there ever been someone you really wanted to kiss?" Blaine asked. Kurt had to answer the question, he used his only pass. He felt his heart beat faster.

"Yes." He murmured quietly. Blaine wanted to pursue further on the subject, but recognized he would have to wait until his next turn. There was a silence while Kurt thought of his next question.

"Why did you ask me if there was someone I really wanted to kiss?" Kurt asked. Blaine had used his only pass too. He had to answer the question, and it was not something he was ready for. He had no choice, however.

"Because I wanted to know if you wanted to kiss me." Blaine said quietly. Kurt felt his heart beat faster than he ever had felt it before. It was Blaine's turn.

"Who is the person you wanted to kiss?" Blaine asked quietly. Kurt gulped.

"You."

Blaine felt like a volcano erupted in his stomach. He heart was beating fast and his head was spinning. Kurt wanted to kiss _him._

"Who do you wish you could share your first kiss with?" Kurt asked quietly.

Blaine turned to face Kurt. He analyzed Kurt's blush covered face. Rather than speaking, he leaned in closer to Kurt. He stopped for a minute to wait and see if Kurt would pull away, but he did not. Blaine continued to lean in until his lips were only a centimeter away from Kurt's.

"You." He whispered. He let his lips hit Kurt's. They moved as though they were waltzing together. As he was about to pull away, Kurt let his hand reach up to Blaine's face and deepened the kiss, as though he never wanted it to end. Blaine couldn't argue with that. Kurt finally released from Blaine's lips, though the space between the two were still minimal. Kurt's heart was beating fast, as well as Blaine's. Blaine let out an insecure and awkward laugh. Kurt's facial expression was flustered, but a smile was apparent on his face.

"Uhm…. Wow." Kurt said breathlessly.

"Uhm… yeah." Blaine laughed insecurely.

"I really like you, Kurt." Blaine said. Kurt smiled at him and nodded.

"M-me too." He stuttered in shock.

"Kurt I….. Can I kiss you again?" Blaine asked quietly. Kurt nodded

"Yes."

Blaine smiled and leaned in closer to Kurt to let his lips dance again in sync with the latter boy. Kurt grabbed Blaine's hand mid kiss and placed it on his heart. He broke away for a second, and whispered to Blaine.

"Can you feel that? That's what happens when I'm with you." Kurt said breathlessly. Before Blaine could respond, Kurt crashed his lips back on Blaine's. The two only broke away when they felt the ground moving.

"The elevator's working!" Kurt exclaimed. Blaine sort of pouted.

"Oh…." He said sadly

"What's wrong? We're getting out of here!" Kurt said excitedly

"I just…."

"What?"

"I don't want this to end." Blaine confessed. Kurt cocked his head to the side before he smiled. He stood up from the ground and help out his hand for Blaine. Blaine took it and stood up. When he tried to release his hand, however, Kurt didn't let go. He let his hand slowly grip Kurt's again. He turned to Kurt, who wore a smile.

"It doesn't have to." Kurt said. Blaine smiled and Kurt as the door opened. The Warbler's were standing outside the door.

"Hi guys." Blaine said as he squeezed Kurt's hand.

"YES! IT WORKED!" Nick yelled as he high five Wes, David and Jeff. Both Kurt and Blaine furrowed their eyebrows while the warbler's hooted and hollered.

"What are you talking about?" Kurt said

"We had the hotel stop the elevator so you guys would be stuck! And they have the camera's over there and in the elevator, so we could tell if you guys were getting together or not." Jeff exclaimed happily. Kurt's grip on Blaine's hand tightened.

"Yeah, it was really quite cute, actually. We couldn't hear you or anything, but you are so adorable to look at." Nick gushed

"And when you kissed it was SO BEAUTIFUL! We were puking RAINBOWS!" Wes squealed. David nodded

"You guys are so dead." Kurt muttered very quietly. He shot the group the biggest bitch glare Blaine had ever witnessed.

"So… even though I want to kill all of you now, I'm going to take Kurt back upstairs so you all see the light of tomorrow." Blaine said. The Warbler's giggled as Kurt and Blaine both walked off.

"Take the stairs this time!" David yelled. Blaine turned around to the boys and flipped them the bird.

_Nope, they won't be seeing the light of day. _Blaine thought to himself. He squeezed Kurt's hand and smiled at him

"Plotting revenge now?"

Kurt laughed

"Hell yeah."


End file.
